Gravity Falls Blooms
by FosterFionnaPines
Summary: A girl named Foster meets her new family in Gravity Falls. She then falls in love with a boy named Dipper but she doesn't understand why.
1. Chapter 1

A girl named Foster was sitting in a car with her uncles Dean and Sam. Her Uncles were trying to explain to her that Gravity Falls would be her last stop and they had to drop her off. Multiple questions ran through her mind such as- "who's going to take care of me? Who will feed me and make sure I'm still breathing?" But Foster said nothing and stared blankly out the window. Her Uncle Sam then screamed "FOSTER FIONNA DEWITT are you listening?" The scream made her jump but she looked at her Uncle and said "yes." She then said "what do I do who's going to take care of me?" Her Uncle Dean smiled and said "we got a friend named Grunkle Stan and he'll be taking care of you. I heard he has a niece and nephew around your age. They're 13… "he said and she murmured great. She looked back at the windows and started to cry. She had been traveling with her Uncles this whole time. They had been teaching her the way of a Hunter and she was sort of an expert now. But why were they leaving her now what had she done wrong? As they passed the sign saying Welcome to Gravity Falls she had very quietly said "I love you" to her Uncles. They looked behind their seats and said "we love you to Foster." And she pushed herself off the seat to hug them. They looked at her and said "we'll come back in 5 summers. But were doing this to save you ok?" She looked confused but she had been with her Uncle Dean and Sam enough to know it was better if she didn't ask questions.

As they pulled up to the Mystery Shack Dean slid around in his seat to look at Foster and said "you have to change Dewitt to Pines. Because no one can know who you really are. If they find out you're a Dewitt you'll be killed." She nodded and got out of the car. Her Uncles followed close behind with her bags. As they entered Stan got up to hug Dean and Sam. She watched them and she saw that they were old friends or something. Stan looked at her and said "what's your name sweetie." Even though she knew he knew. She also knew it was a test so she smiled and said "Foster Fionna Pines." He smiled and said you get with the program fast. She then looked at her Uncles and ran to hug them. As they pulled her close she hugged them tight and said "I love you guys so much." They smiled and looked at her and said "we love you too and we will see you in a while ok?" She smiled and hugged them once more and they left.

Stan collected her bags and said 'you'll be sleeping in a room with my niece and nephew Dipper and Mabel. If anyone ask you're their cousin and you came to stay awhile.' She smiled and nodded yes and walked into the room. Dipper and Mabel were both asleep in their beds. Because it was about 2 am. Stan woke them up and said "guys meet your new roommate. She's going to be with us for 5 years so be friends".

As Dipper got up he rubbed his eyes to see a beautiful girl. Her hair was an aumbre which went from brown to blonde. Her nose was red like his and her ear was pierced on the top. She smiled and he saw her braces and smiled back. His cheeks went red and he was suddenly elated. Dipper then asked "where she going to sleep" and Mabel laughed and said "not with me I got Waddles." Dipper was embarrassed but he offered his bed but she declined and said "I don't want to make it awkward on the first day." Grunkle Stan grabbed pillows and a blanket and put it on the floor and she smiled and thanked him.

Right as Stan walked out Dipper and Mabel turned the lights back on and sat in front of Foster. They asked for her name. "She said Foster Fionna …urg…..Pines." They looked at each other and said "so were related" she looked at them and said "no." "So why are you a Pines?" "Because…. Stan said I'm here for 5 years that I had to change my last name." Dipper started to ask if she had a boyfriend she smiled and said "no." Then she said "do you have a girlfriend." His nose started to burn and turn red and he noticed that hers was to. Mabel cut in and said "he wishes. He likes this chick named Wendy but speaking by his nose and yours you like each other." Dipper stayed quite but Foster piped up and said "your crazy Mabel I literally just met you guys like 10 minutes ago. I don't know anything about you guys". They both laughed and said "well let's get dressed and explain everything." "But it's like 2:10 in the morning aren't you tired?" They both laughed and said "we barley get any sleep anyway so it's ok are you tired?" She laughed and said "where I was there was no such thing as sleep!"

As Mabel and Dipper got ready they went down stairs Foster thought it was safe to start changing. As Dipper and Mabel started to go down Dipper told Mabel he had to grab his hat. As Dipper went upstairs he opened the attic door slightly to see Foster with no shirt and trying to put her bra on but struggling. She whispered madly "dammit." And kept struggling Dipper felt let he should help so he opened it loud enough to make a noise. The sound scared her and she turned around. His nose was burning red and so was hers but she asked him anyway. "Dipper…could…you help me" he smiled and nodded. As he walked in and closed the attic she pulled her hair back and asked if he could help with her bra. As he grabbed onto the bra hook he accidentally hit her skin and felt her jump he said he was sorry… but she said "no it's fine." As he hooked it she laughed and said thanks and put on her shirt. But when she was done he grabbed her and kissed her. But she didn't push him away she kissed back. They both felt like they knew each other forever. And his kiss was warm and soft she could feel his breath. She could feel how gently it was. Dipper could feel her soft lips they were warm and beautiful and so gentle. He tasted her and she tasted like strawberries. He wanted more but she broke away and said "this isn't right. I don't know anything about you…but I liked it, it felt like I have known you forever."

He smiled but inside felt sad he was thinking the same thing. But he didn't want to say it. As they walked down she stopped him and said "don't think I don't like you or that kiss, it's just I meet you like an hour ago and I think it's not right if I don't know you." Dipper smiled and said… "it's fine Foster and I like you too and I agree." She grabbed his hand as they walked downstairs and he squeezed it tight. Dipper smiled and stopped her right in front of the kitchen door way and said "that was my first kiss." She quietly said …"mine too". Dipper smiled and let go of her hand so Mabel wouldn't blab. As they sat down the sun was still down and it was really dark. Mabel and Dipper didn't care. But after what happened to Foster she couldn't sit in the dark. Since her Uncles were always being hunted by demons and angles she was always a target since she was someone close to them. And once a demon had got her and started to torture her and always made sure she was in the dark. She had a scar on her right leg right under her knee from being burnt. So when she entered the room she jumped back into the light and Mabel didn't noticed but Dipper did and he got up and went to her and hugged her. Foster was on the verge of tears and Dipper asked her why she was afraid and she smiled a sad smile and said "I was tortured for some time and the dark was all I could see." He grabbed her hand and took her behind a wall he asked "who did it and why?" But she told him when he was ready she would tell him everything but for now it was safer if he didn't know. Dipper squeezed her hand tighter and said "it's fine" and as a tear rolled down her face he wiped it with his thumb. And said "I'm here" and he held her hand as they entered the darkness

As they walked in Dipper felt Foster start to shake and squirm. He whispered in her ear and said "it's alright I got you." And for the first time she felt like she wasn't alone. Sure her Uncles were always there but they were always gone trying to fight monsters and she couldn't do anything about it so she was always alone. And since they were always moving around given the circumstance she never had a chance to make any friends. But Dipper made her feel like she had someone there to lean on. But Foster was one of the people those people who didn't feel. She learned to hide it. The only people she trusted with her feelings was her Uncles. But even only knowing Dipper for only about an hour she felt like she could cry and he would be there to hold her. Foster hated letting people see her cry or scream. She hated letting people know she was falling apart. Given her horrible pass. As Dipper held her hand she squeezed it and he didn't flinch. And for some reason that made her feel safe. As Mabel sat on the other side of the table she noticed that Foster and Dippers hand were both under the table. But she couldn't really tell because it was to dark, it was about 4:30 am. And the sun was going to raise in about 30 minutes. Dipper was thinking what he felt trying to sort his feelings for Foster and Wendy. But as he thought he would look at Foster and then think of Wendy. The girl he so badly wanted. And would time travel back in time just to get her a stuffed animal. But when he looked at Foster he felt like he could love her. Like he could be with her. Not that he couldn't with Wendy. But it had been a year and he was getting nowhere. Plus he just felt this weird thing he couldn't quite figure out. But it was defiantly for Foster and it was something he never felt for Wendy. Every time she touched him he felt some type of warmth that he never got from Wendy. Every time he looked at her his whole face would turn red not just his nose. And when he first saw her smile he felt something. Her smile was amazing and even though she had braces it added character. He knew she was wearing black eyeliner but it was beautiful on her and it wasn't dark like Robbie's it was light. And it made her so attractive it hurt. He knew he would have to let go of her hand any minute now but he didn't want to. He felt like he was compelled to hold her hand and if he didn't something bad would happen.

As daylight started to come Dipper gave Foster's hand one last squeezed, and even though it hurt… he let go. But he so badly wanted to keep holding. Foster felt it too she didn't want him to let go but when he did she felt pain in her chest. And just as Dipper was she was trying to sort her feelings for this boy. She had literally just meet him 2 hours ago and she had kissed him and held his hand. She had let him see her cry. What was so great about him that made her feel so comfortable? As daylight spilled through the old raged curtains in the kitchen Mabel look under the table only to see two hands so close but so far away.

As the sun came in Foster became more blissful for Dipper. She would say his name so many times in her head it started to sound weird. She would sometimes even touch his hand to feel his skin against hers. He would always touch back. And when he did he would look at her face and see her do a quick smile but then when she let go he would hurt. But she felt it too she wanted to kiss him again but she made an agreement with herself that she wouldn't do anything in till she knew him. But she knew it would be hard to maintain that agreement so she let herself touch his hand.

As it got brighter she moved off her chair and looked at Dipper and smiled he smiled back and she walked out of the Kitchen. She then went to the Mystery Shack where Wendy walked in and asked her who she was. She smiled and said "Dipper and Mabel's cousin I'm going to be staying for a while." Wendy like this girl she was tough looking and she saw a bit of herself in Foster. So she smiled at Foster and gave her a handshake and said "hi I'm Wendy" I work for Grunkle Stan. Foster asked Wendy what she thought of Dipper and Wendy said "he's like my little brother." Foster smiled and thanked Wendy and went back to the kitchen. As she went back Dipper looked up from the T.V and asked if was alright. Foster smiled and said "yeah." He asked where she was going and before Foster could answer Mabel said "Gee's who are you her boyfriend god". And under his breathe he said "I don't know what we are." But Mabel never heard him because she was too focused on Waddles. But Foster defiantly heard him and she asked Dipper if she wanted to outside to take a walk. He nodded yes and with Mabel still focused on Waddles they left.

As they walked Foster so badly wanted to hold hands with Dipper but stopped and made herself wait in till she absolutely couldn't hold it anymore. And that moment was going to be pretty soon. Because he kept looking at her. And when he did the sun would always hit him just perfect to where his brown eyes would turn hazel. And his hair was perfect and his hat was smooth. His face looked beautiful and she wanted to touch it. And before she even thought about it she felt her hand go up and feel his soft skin. She was in front of him just brushing the side of his cheek. She could see it was turning red and she felt like she had embarrassed him. But when she pulled her hand down and apologized he said "why are you apologizing? She looked down and said "you looked embarrassed I'm sorry." He laughed and said "I liked it…can I do it to you?" She said nothing but nodded yes. As he touched her face she closed her eyes and enjoyed his smooth, warm, gentle touch on her face. But when it ended she couldn't hold it anymore. She grabbed his hand and said "is there a dock or anything here?" He smiled and said "of course there is!" She smiled and said "well take me there!"

As they walked up to the end of the dock she let go of his hand to take her shirt off. He ask what she was doing and said "morning swim Dipper want to join." His cheeks started to turn bright red and his nose as she to her pants off. But as she did he noticed her scar. But he didn't say anything instead he took his clothes off and jumped in the water. He knew there was things in the water bad things. But he always came here to swim and when she jumped in he made sure to move. As she came up for air she accidentally ran right into Dippers chest. And soon they were touching chest. She was so close that she could feel his breath. As Dipper went to grab her she got scared and he didn't let go but he loosened his grip. He wanted to kiss her so bad but he knew she wanted to know him first so he started to loosen his grip. But then he felt something in his pants. It was a hard-on and he had to get away from her…NOW! As he started to run out the water she look confused but she let him go. She knew he wouldn't leave her but she felt like something was wrong so she got out and went to check on him. She went on the dock were her was sitting and sat next to him and asked if he was ok?

But he was totally ignoring her. He was too busy looking at how beautiful her skin was in the sun. How the water on her skin made him thirsty and how her hair looked so gorgeous when it was wet. She slapped Dippers arm lightly and said "Dip you there?" He smiled and said "yeah I'm here just admiring you're beauty." He saw Foster blush and he grabbed her hand and held it and she let him. She then crossed her legs and faced forward at him and said "Dipper I need to know why…why I feel so happy with you. Why I feel like I've known you forever. Why I always need to know if you're ok or if you're with someone else. I need to know why"…Foster choked on her words and looked Dipper in the eye and said "I need to know why I think I love you only knowing you for a day." Dipper looked at her and said "When I saw you I feel in love with you and you smiled because you knew."


	2. What are we doing Something stupid

Foster's face burned she was mad but at the same time so happy. She was frustrated and she wanted a real answer but she knew he was right. Dipper saw the confusion on her face and he grabbed her face gently and turned it towards him. He smiled and said "I know you don't want to kiss in till we know each other better but…." And before Dipper could finish he had the taste of strawberries on his lips. He could feel Foster's tongue in his mouth and he just let go. He laid her down on the deck and went on top. He kissed her hard but gentle at the same time. Something exploded in him and the same thing happened with Foster. Foster felt the wet droplets in Dipper's hair hitting her forehead. She felt freed but she still had so many questions. She could taste his lips and could feel his warmth. He was gentle she felt his chest on hers and she knew then that the questions didn't matter right now. Only thing that mattered was Dipper and herself. Everything else blackened around them as they kissed and it was only Dipper and Foster in the whole world.

After Dipper got off of her Foster started to say something but it trailed off. She then asked him "What are we doing?" He smiled and said "Something stupid." She smiled and as Dipper got up he put his hand out for Foster to grab. Foster thought about this and then she thought to herself no more thinking grab his hand. As she grabbed his hand Dipper almost fell but he tried to catch Foster first. She laughed and said "you didn't have to do that Dipper". Dipper rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and murmured "just trying to be your hero." Foster's face burned and she didn't know what to say so she grabbed his hand and said "let's get dressed." When they were putting on their clothes Foster noticed a huge hole in her shirt. She asked him if he knew what had happened and he laughed and said "anything could happen in Gravity Falls." He then handed her his shirt and said just wear this. She slipped it and even though it was bigger than her she was happy. Because it had Dipper's smell on it. She sniffed in a big puff of air from the shirt. And closed her eyes and saw Dipper shirtless in her mind. Dipper watched her and laughed and that brang her back from her mind. Her face turned red out of embarrassment but Dipper grabbed her hand and said "let's make a deal. If I let you keep my shirt you have to let me keep yours." She nodded yes and they walked back to the Mystery Shack.

As they entered Foster let go of his hand and Wendy saw what was going down and smiled. "Oh hey guys" she laughed. Foster looked at her and smiled and said "shut up Wendy!" And as Dipper went through the doors to get to the kitchen Wendy grabbed Foster's arm and said "so what was that about." Foster looked at her and said "Wendy you can't tell anyone ok?" Wendy nodded in agreement and said "ok sure." Foster told Wendy everything and Wendy said "have you guys ever met?" Foster nodded no, "well do you know anything about him?" "Not a lot", "well chick looks like it was love at first sight." Fosters cheeks turned red and then Wendy said "don't worry you'll be fine!" Foster hugged Wendy and for the first time ever Wendy hugged her back and said "Kid we could be good friends." As Foster let go she started to walk towards the Kitchen and as she entered she saw Mabel in the same place she was before she had left. Mabel was still holding Waddles and kissing him. Foster chuckled and went upstairs and took Dippers shirt off and her pants. She started to change but instead of changing the shirt she put one over Dippers and smelled it one last time. She laid on Dippers bed and fell asleep.

Foster woke up to someone kissing her. As she opened her eyes Dipper was there smiling. She smiled and said "Dip we really need to get to know each other!" He smiled and said well ask me than, anything. Foster smiled and said "Why's your name Dipper?" "Because," Dipper lifted his hair off his forehead and dropped it back down in embarrassment. Foster laughed but pushed his hair back and kissed his Dipper shaped birthmark. Dipper then said "my turn!" Foster nodded and said "go right ahead." Dipper gave it some thought but then said "why are you afraid of the dark?" Foster looked at him and said "you wouldn't believe me if I told you." He smiled and said "I promise I will." She looked down and said "I was tortured and I was kept in the dark for 3 months before my Uncles saved me." Dipper grabbed Foster and said it's ok I'll fix your broken pieces." Foster broke the silence and said "Ok, did you have a thing for Wendy, like do you still like her?" Dipper looked at her and nodded no and said "I did but, I found someone I think I could love." Fosters nose was burning red and she could feel Dippers hand touch hers. Dipper asked what her biggest fear was. Foster's face drained and turned white. She then got close to him and said "having the person I love dying in my arms." Dipper said "well mine is having to see the one I love in pain." As Foster got up Dipper watched her and she walked to the bathroom and sat there and looked in the mirror. She then grabbed Dippers shirt and sniffed it and sat there with it over her nose. As she sat there she rembered herself holding her mother in her arms. She was bleeding out and Foster had her blood all over her hands. She rembered that her mother was trying to save her from a demon. But died trying and that's how Foster got tortured. He took her and he tortured her in till she would tell him where Dean and Sam were.

Foster was soon shaken out of her broken mind by Dipper. He grabbed her and hugged her. And said "you know you talk a lot when you're scared.' And he said I'm "sorry about your mother" and kissed her head. Foster got mad at herself for letting Dipper hear that because it was so personal. As Dipper let her go he grabbed her hand and helped her up. She grabbed him and put her head to his chest. She could hear his heart beat and she started to tap her foot with the beat. Dipper smiled and said "we have to go check on Mabel she's been quite for too long." As they walked downstairs Mabel looked at them and said "WHATS GOING ON HERE?" Foster jumped and forgot she was still holding Dippers hand. Mabel was getting mad. She got up and went in Dippers face and said "CANDY LIKES YOU!" Dipper looked confused and said "but I never liked her." Mabel's face turned red out of anger and said "YOU WILL." Dipper looked at Foster and said "don't worry she's harmless."

As Dipper walked Foster to the kitchen he watched her look around. He asked what she was looking at and she said "I didn't get to really look at this place I've been too busy looking at you." Dipper smiled while Foster kept looking around. She then asked "is there anything to do here?" He smiled and said "well you can… play UNO or go in the woods with me too explore… but we have to take Mabel." "Oh I'm totally fine with Mabel coming with us." "But she just"…before Dipper could say anything else Foster said "she just has to get to know me." He smiled and called Mabel into the room. "Oh the traitor" says Mabel. "I'm not a traitor I never liked her I just thought she was friend." Mabel looked at Foster and said "if you hurt my brother I will kill you!" Under her breathe Foster said "step in line."

As Mabel, Dipper, and Foster entered the woods Mabel stared down Foster. Foster just let go of Dippers hand and stood by Mabel. And said "you know I'm not all that bad right." Mabel then said "OH YEAH PROVE IT!" Foster then said "I accept your challenge." Foster then ran back to the Mystery Shack and grabbed a sweater her Uncles had given to her, it was black and in the front it said I love you in cursive. She ran back to where Mabel and Dipper was and said "I heard you like sweaters." Mabel's face lightened up but she tried to hide it. Foster then pulled out the sweater and said "HOW'S THIS SWEATER SUCKA!" Mabel's face lightened up and she hugged Foster and said "I LIKE THIS GIRL DIPPER! But I'm not that easy Foster you got to try harder to be with an awesome person like my brother!" Foster nodded and said "I knew that because I'm not done." Mabel then said "how about you guys go I'm going to stay here and try this sweater on Waddles and knit Foster a sweater!" Dipper smiled and said "we're just going to be walking." Mabel was gone before Dipper could finish his sentence. As Dipper and Foster walked they started talking about their past. Foster's past was really bad and she tried not to bring up all the messed up things. But honestly there wasn't that many good things. But thank god Dipper had brang something else up.

As Dipper talked Foster looked around the woods and agreed with everything Dipper was talking about. She finally looked at him when he stopped and said "so how about it Foster?" She looked at him and asked what he said because she was focusing on something else. He laughed and said "how about we go on a date tonight?" She smiled and said "where at?" "How about a movie?" "What movie?" She asked "or we could just go in the woods again and talk." She smiled and said "I would love that Dipper."

As the hours passed Foster went to Wendy for help. "Wendy… Dippers taking me out on a date but it's like a casual date. I was wondering if you could help me find something to wear." Wendy looked up from her magazine and smiled and said "you came to the right place kid." Wendy grabbed Foster and took her to her house. She then walked Foster to her room and opened her closet doors. "Pick what you want kid, you look about my size." Foster looked at Wendy and thanked her, Wendy smiled and said "no problem, I'm here when you need me." Foster grabbed a plaid shirt and took off her shirt revealing Dippers. She put her arms through the sleeves of the plaid shirt and left it unbuttoned. Her outfit was complete a plaid over coat with Dippers shirt with skinny jeans and black converse. Wendy looked over Fosters outfit and asked "why she had Dippers shirt." Foster laughed an awkward laugh and said "well we went swimming and mine had a hole and yeah." Wendy laughed and said "you look great." Foster thanked her and then hugged Wendy. After Wendy hugged back she said bye and went back to the Mystery Shack. When she arrived Dipper was in a shirt with a bowtie and jeans. He saw her and said "you look awesome I love the shirt." She laughed and said "nice bowtie." He then took hold of her hand and walked her to the dock. As they walked Dipper kept looking at her. He wouldn't stop, Foster looked amazing and he felt like he was so lucky. She was beautiful and usually girls like her never gave Dipper a second look. But she did and he loved her for it. He felt like it was his responsibility to keep her safe and love her.

As he looked at her he didn't notice her look at him watching her. She laughed and said "watcha doing stalker". He looked up and his cheeks turned red, she giggled and said "Dip I'm just playing". He laughed a nervous laugh and said "oh". She then said "is this a dock or something or is this…another way?" He looked up and noticed he had taken the wrong turn and didn't mean to take her this way. He looked at her and said "sorry it's the wrong way we have to go back and take the right way." She looked at him and said "why not keep going and see where this leads us." He looked at her with a serious face and said "anything could really happen, I don't want you to get hurt". She looked at him with a even more serious expression and said "I'm not scared Dipper, I've been through a lot worst, my uncles taught me how to handle everything there is." As Dipper reached for the back of his pants he had remembered he had left the journal at the Mystery Shack because he wanted a normal date. But then it occurred to him that nothings normal in Gravity Falls.


	3. Hell and Fire

As they walked Dipper started to get nervous. He took hold of Fosters hand and said "Foster we have to go back." She looked at him with a worried expressions and asked "what's the problem Dipper why are you so nervous". Dipper looked at her then looked down and said "when we get back I have a book I want to show you, but you have to be opened minded." Foster looked confused and stopped in her tracks. She grabbed Dippers face gently to look at her. When Dipper's eye's finally meet with hers she told him she had seen a lot of things. Dipper didn't understand what she meant by "things". But he thought it was better if he didn't ask.

As they started to turn around they heard a growl behind them. Foster had been taught growls by her Uncles. And this growl was like nothing she had ever heard. But she reached in the back of her pants to grab her knife. Dean would always say "carry one at all times, since you're a Dewitt every ones out to kill you." Foster was ready to turn around and stab what was ever behind them. Dipper grabbed her hand and said "Foster this could be a monster" she smiled at him and said "Dipper I kill monsters for a living…I'm not scared." As she turned around she looked all around with the knife in her hand. But nothing was there, then she heard something growl but it sounded like a ground animal she looked down expecting a Black Dog or a Banshee but nothing was there. She then got really scared because she knew exactly what it was. It was a Hell Hound, and she had only had minor knowledge on this thing. Because Uncle Dean hated talking about them. She knew if you put holy water on glasses you could see them. Or if you hit them with holy water they would burn but that was something that could slow them down. Foster's heart started to beat harder and harder her breathe started to shorten and she was ready to run. But last time her Uncles had delt with these guys the all went in a warehouse and one of the people in there group died. If they ran the would be chased and she didn't know if Dipper was fast enough. Foster always had to run morning and night. Her sleeping hours were messed up and her breathing was strong. She didn't want to run and leave Dipper there. So she turned around and grabbed Dipper's hand and asked "how far is the Mystery Shack from this exact spot." He looked at her with a confused face and said "why" she stared him dead in the eye and said "Dipper if you don't tell me there is a good chance we are going to die, so I need you to tell me and start walking as you talk." She could tell Dipper was getting scared and nervous. She looked at Dipper and said in a soothing voice "ok babe, I need you to close your eyes, and think of someone or something that makes you happy." Dipper thought of the first time he had kissed Foster and hugging Mabel that one last time. "Okay now you have to tell me how far away the Mystery Shack is" he then felt his legs start to move forward as she held his hand. He could tell she was acting calm for him because her hand was tensing up and squeezing his but she would calm down and try to make it so nothing was happening. He felt like he could answer and said "we're probably right down the street should take us 5 minutes to walk back." He felt her hand tense up and she said "alright Dipper, do you want to talk about what you're thinking about" He felt the speed of his walk turn into speed walking. The growling was intensifying. She started to get scared now it was like this Hell Hound was breathing on her neck. Dipper started to say "about our first kiss and Mabel hugging me." She smiled and said "alright good, now where's the holy water in the Mystery Shack." Dipper stopped asking questions and told her "Stan doesn't have any." "Okay..ummm…do you guys have any salt." Dipper with his eyes closed tightly said "It's in those Stan bobble heads he keeps them there so he can double them as shakers." "Okay Dipper I need you to do something when we get there run inside, shut the door and I'm going to climb the roof. Is there a latter or anything?" "yeah it's on the side, it's still up" Fosters hand started to squeeze his hard. "Ok Dipper I need you to go to your room and find my bag, in the lower right corner there is a secret zipper. In there you will find holy water and lots of salt. Anyone that is there tell them to go upstairs and stand all in a little bunch. Then grab the salt and make a circle around you guys and put the holy water and glasses in front of the window." "Okay" Dipper said as he started to open his eyes. Just about 100 feet ahead was the door to the Mystery Shack. Foster then said in a very calm voice "I'm going to let go of your hand now, and I'm going to head towards the latter do what I just told you." As Foster let go Dipper started to walk faster and he was close to the door. Foster was trying her hardest not to run, but she could hear this dogs paws right behind her. She could hear the breathing and she was getting tensed up. "Why isn't this thing attacking me right now?" Then it occurred to her why it wasn't. Her Uncle Sam had told her that if she acted like it wasn't there she had a certain amount of time to get what she needed. As she sped walked she could see the latter a couple of feet in front of her. She walked a little faster. She grabbed hold of the latter and went up it quickly. She then threw the latter down hoping it would hit the dog. She looked at the window and Dipper was just now opening her bag. He grabbed the salt, glasses, and holy water. He then made a circle around Mabel, Stan, and Soos. He ran out of the circle and put the glasses and holy water at the window. He then unlatched the window and opened it. As he opened it Foster grabbed his face and kissed him not knowing if it would be her last time. She then looked at the circle to see if anyone saw. Stan was busy counting money, Mabel hugging Waddles and Soos playing with his shoes. She then looked at him and said "Dipper Pines in this short time knowing you I fell in love with you. I don't know why or how I did, I just did and I want you to know…"Dipper grabbed her face and kissed her and said "I'll see you for that movie after you kill this thing." All of a sudden there was a loud bang in the Mystery Shack Gift Shop. Foster grabbed the glasses and put holy water on them and her knife. She put on the glasses and said "Dipper when I close this door shove as much stuff as you can against the door." Dipper nodded in agreement. Foster looked one last time at Dipper and nodded at him. She then opened the door and closed it softly. Then she heard something banging behind the door and she knew Dipper was doing what she had said. Foster looked at the door and knew that was no longer a place she could go. She started to make the least noise she could. She walked into the Kitchen and looked around. Fosters heart started to beat hard. Her chest started to collapse within her. And her breathe shortened. She then heard scratches at the door leading to the Mystery Shack and she ran to the other side of the Kitchen getting closer to the door. She then waited and took a deep breath and said "Something stupid." She then saw wood fly and she could hear the growls. She waited in till it was just between the wall she closed her eyes and then said "I love you Dipper Pines." She then saw a black dog with red eyes and as she went to stab it, it used it's paw to push her. She got up and ran at it, it ran at her and soon she was scratched right under her eye. She then hid and the dog couldn't find her. She waited in till it passed where she was and she came quietly behind it. She then raised the knife and stabbed it right in the back. When she did the dog had started to whimper she took the knife out and stabbed it again. Black blood was oozing out and splattering on her face. The dog then had enough time to scratch her arm and die. It then went into a type of black cloud and it disappeared. Foster fell to her knees and fell back and started to scream the cut was deep. And it burned like someone had set fire to her arm. She the screamed for Dipper and she heard the door start to open. She then started to pass out, before she knew it Dipper was holding her in his arms. Asking if she was still alive sobbing she grabbed his face and said "I'm still here babe, I need you to grab the holy water and drench the scratches with it." She then felt herself on the ground. She smile and slowly closed her eyes.

As Foster slipped away she started to dream. But this dream was like no other it was Dipper. But Dipper was in a house and it was on fire. She ran to the house and started screaming his name and kicking at the door. She was trying to break the windows but the house wouldn't break. She then went to the window where Dipper was and put her face to the window. She then put her hand up and on the other side Dipper was doing the same.

Foster was starting to wake up and she could feel someone shaking her. Saying "I'm right here, I love you, I'm right here, I love you". Whoever was saying this was crying and they were continually saying I'm right here, I love you. Foster couldn't see anything but she put her hand out and touched something, it felt like a face. She then said " I'm here, I love you." She then slipped away again. But when she did she was in the same place she was before in the dream. But this time Dipper wasn't in the house it was her Uncles. She hit the door hard and she was shoving her elbow in every window she could. She was screaming there names and hitting the windows harder. The window finally broke but a shard of glass went into her arm. She didn't care she jumped in the house and tried to move her Uncles. But they wouldn't budge she the fell at there knees and started to cry. She was seeing them die and then she got up and hugged them. She cried while hugging them and closed her eyes. She let the flame eat them and then Foster woke up.

Fosters face was sweaty and she was pale. Dipper was holding her still saying "I'm right here, I love you." She grabbed his face and said "I'm here and I love you too." He grabbed her and kissed her. Tears still streaming down his face she looked at him and wiped his tears. He was still holding her and he said "welcome back to the land of the living" and started to laugh. She laughed but her happiness was short lived because her arm was still burning. She then told Dipper to get the holy water and give it to her. He put her down gently and grabbed the bottle of holy water. She then told him to grab bandages and a towel. He did what she asked and Foster started to get up. She put the towel in her mouth and walked slowly to the sink. Dipper didn't know what to do so he watched her. She then uncapped the holy water and started to pour a lot on her arm scratch. She screamed and bit the towel. She then started to bandage up her arm but she was still screaming. She could feel the sting it was burning. It felt like a thousand bees stinging her and her arm was on fire. She then put her face in the sink and grabbed the holy water. She shut her right eye and poured the holy water. This time she didn't scream. But it did sound like a whimper and she was hurting. She then grabbed a huge Band-Aid and rubbed it on her face. She took the towel out of her mouth and asked Dipper to walk her to a bed. He grabbed her and took her upstairs. She laid down in bed and soon Dipper was in the bed too holding her. She put her ear to his chest and heard his heartbeat. As she listened to the beat she fell asleep.


	4. Love is

Foster woke up and Dipper wasn't next to her. She wasn't worried. She knew Dipper wouldn't leave without some sort of note or something. As she rised from the bed she unbandaged her arm. It stung but not as bad, she looked at it and it wasn't bleeding a much as it was before. The bandage on the other hand was drenched in blood. Foster thought maybe she should go change it. As she got up to change it she didn't see Mabel lying down. When Mabel asked if she was ok it made Foster jump. She went over to Mabel and said "question is are you okay?" Mabel looked at Foster like she was stupid and said "I'm not the one who almost died, but I'm fine. Why did you do that, save us?" "Because that's what I do, protect people." Mabel looked at Fosters arm and said "do you need help changing it", Foster smiled at Mabel and nodded yes. Mabel got up and grabbed Foster by her un-injured arm. She then walked Foster to the nearest bathroom. Foster looked at Mabel and said "can you grab the holy water and more bandages." As Mabel walked away Foster looked in the mirror and peeled off the bandage on her face. She made this sort of whimpering noise and when she peeled it off she noticed it had healed. She started touching where it was and got confused. Mabel returned and looked at Foster and said "How that happen, that cut on your face was more worst then the cut on your arm." Foster looked at Mabel and said "I wish I knew how it healed so quickly." Mabel looked at Foster with a more serious face and said "how did you know how to handle that thing and why did it attack you and not Dipper?" Foster turned around and said "well I was just raised differently" Mabel looked at Foster and said "okay miss. Lying pants I'm not that dumb come on." "Mabel I can't tell anyone I'm sorry, my Uncles would kill me." Mabel gave Foster a very menacing look and said "you're going to be with us for 5 years, we're going to find out sooner or later." Foster looked at Mabel and her nose started to turn red. Mabel got up and shouted "YOU WANNA TELL ME, YOUR NOSE IS RED THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS TO DIPPER TOO." Foster looked at Mabel and said "Mabel if I say this you can't tell anyone I mean it." Mabel looked at Foster with a fascinated face and said "WAIT I GOT TO GET WADDLES." Foster chuckled and said "you go get him I'm going to change my band-ages. As Mabel walked out Foster grabbed the band-ages and started to change them. As Foster poured the holy water on her arm scratch she was noticing it get better as it poured. She the grabbed a pen and with all her will she stabbed her arm to see if it would heal. She grabbed the holy water and started to pour it on the stab. Foster didn't care about the pain from this cut because it didn't feel as bad as the others she had before. But it didn't heal she then grabbed the band-ages and wrapped her arm in it.

Mabel walked into the door and said "I'M READY" she was holding Waddles and was wearing Fosters sweater. Foster turned around and said "well Mabel the thing that I was fighting was a Hell hound and it didn't attack Dipper because he's not a …..Hunter." Mabel looked at Foster with a confused face and asked what a Hunter was. Foster started to rub her hand against her neck and said "well a Hunter is a person who tries to save others, even if those others are bad people." Mabel looked even more confused and said "that makes no sense, what do they save them from?" Foster looked down and said "things like that Hell hound, things that want to eat or hurt people. Like…um…ghost or demons." Mabel looked at Foster and said "like the one in Dippers journal?" "Um…what journal?" "It's like a book, that he found when he first got here, it has everything in Gravity Falls." "Well if it's got angles, demons, monster, and blood thirsty zombies then that would be a Hunter journal." Mabel then said "it's got Gremlobin's, a Summerween Trickster, and Gnomes, things like that." Foster looked at Mabel with a weird face and said "you mean Gremlins, a Summer what, and Gnomes, dude what the heck! That's nothing compared to what I've seen." Like what?!" Foster smiled and said "you should be happy you don't see what I've seen if you did this whole town would probably die out Mabel." Mabel looked at Foster and said "why Dippers got the book." Foster looked at Mabel and said "well it isn't any Hunters journal. But Dipper did say he wanted to show me something we got back from our date. But its sounds interesting is there anything else in there?" "Well there's this guy named Bill Cipher." "WHAT" Foster looked up she then started to turn pale she got scared and she looked at Mabel and said "WHERE IS HE, I NEED TO FIND HIM NOW." She looked at Foster and said "chill down, geez we don't know where he is, we only met him once." Foster looked down and apologize and said "okay I'm calm, Mabel where's your brother I really got to talk to him." Mabel looked at her and said "he told me to take care of you while he went to visit Wendy." Foster looked at Mabel and said "why would he be at Wendy's?" "Oh she called the Shack and Dipper answered and Wendy asked for you but he told her you were sleeping because you killed a Hell Hound. Then she asked if you were okay and that she was coming. But Dipper said no because you were sleeping so he would go there and talk. Then he told me to take care of you and you slept all the way to the next day. It's about 2:30 in the after-noon." "When did Dipper leave?" "Oh not that long ago like an hour ago." Foster thanked Mabel and asked if she wanted to come with her to Wendy's house. Mabel looked at Foster and said "sure but can we take Waddles?" "Sure why not."

As they walked Mabel kept looking at Foster and then looking down. She was trying to figure out why Dipper and her had feel in love so fast. Before Mabel knew it she asked "why did you and Dipper fall in love so fast." Foster looked at Mabel and smiled she then said "I wish I knew it's only been like a week and I fell for him within a day. He's a good guy and all but it feels like I've known him my whole life. And when I kissed him it was like we had kissed before. But now that you mentioned Bill I think he might have something to do with it." "Why would Bill make you love Dipper?" "Because Bill likes to kill the things I love, and I'm thinking he's going to kill Dipper. But I don't know if that's it, it could be something else, it's a hunch." "And if it's not Bill" Mabel asked. "Well then it's something else because it takes a long time for me to tell someone I love them and I told your brother within 24 hours I loved him." Mabel looked at the ground and said "what does loving someone feel like?" Mabel was wondering this because even though she said she loved all those guys in her past she didn't really mean it. She wanted to know how it felt to love love someone and not just family love. Foster looked at Mabel and said "well it feels like, like you always want to make sure there okay. That they're not hurt or crying, you want them to feel happy and you would do the stupidest things just to make them happy. You would die for this person in an instant. You know they have flaws but you love them for their flaws. You love them for who they are not for what they look like. Your heart always breaks a little during every fight. But you stay with that person anyway." Mabel looked up and said "how did you know that you loved Dipper?" "Well Mabel when I saw him smile my heart sort of opened and it stayed that way and your brother had the choice to walk in to it or leave and he chose to walk in. I knew I loved him because I was worried about him. I wanted to know if he was ok or if he was broken." "How do you know when someone's broken Foster?" "Well they pretend to be happy, they don't feel anymore. They don't smile as much, they don't want to be around any one. They don't trust people as often, they…they….don't feel loved." Mabel looked at Foster and she said "are you broken?" "Mabel every ones a little broken, and before I came here my pieces were barley holding in place. But Dippers….Dippers….fixing me piece by piece. It's not something like the boy saves the girl it's just …..Dipper makes me feel….loved." Mabel stopped and hugged Foster and said "I think I'm broken Foster." Foster hugged Mabel back and said "just like I said we're all broken just a little and all it takes is for you to love yourself. Mabel before I came here I never really cared about myself but now I love myself. And Mabel if it makes you feel better I love you." Mabel looked at Foster and said "I thought you loved Dipper." Foster laughed and said "Foster I do but I love you like a little sister, love doesn't have to be a boy and girl. Love is everything, love can be you and your family and friends." Mabel let go of Foster and said "thanks Foster I love you too."


	5. Angel Approach

As they walked into Wendy's driveway Mabel looked at Foster and said "Wendy's going to flip when she sees your arm!" "I was just trying to experiment." Mabel laughed and then knocked on the door and screamed "IT'S US WNEDY OPERN THE DOOR!" Wendy ran to the door and hugged Foster and said "thank god your okay Dipper was in here telling me what happened, come in." Mabel walked in first and headed straight to Wendy's kitchen to eat. Before Foster could walk another step Wendy stepped in front of her and said "Kid you okay, sounded like it was pretty rough, Dipper was barley holding in tears when he got to the part about thinking you were dead." "I'm fine Wendy, is Dipper here?" "Yeah he's in my room chilling he's looking at some sort of journal." "Good I got to talk to him about that." "Well I'm going to go check on Mabel, if she eats all my food my dad will flip, talk to you later?" "Yeah."

As Foster walked into Wendy's room she saw Dipper reading a journal with a hand with a 3 on the palm. Dipper looked up and smiled "How are you, you were asleep and I didn't want to bother you." "I'm fine, Dipper is that the book you wanted to show me?" "Oh yeah...I was trying to find something about that Hell Hound. But nothing has come up yet so..." Foster looked at Dipper and said "You won't your journals "different" Hell Hounds would only be in a Hunter's journal." "A what", Dipper looked at Foster with confusion. Foster smiled nervously and said "a Hunter…" "What's a Hunter and how would you know that?" "Because… I might be a Hunter." "Well what are they?" "There people that protect others from any harm from a monster. Like demons, angles, or something else." "So you knew this thing would attack us?" "NO! And it wouldn't have attacked you it would have attacked me." "Why?" "Because I'm a Hunter and you're not." "Oh…well how are you feeling right now?" "Not all that great I heard you know who Bill Cipher is and I need to kill him." "Why…" "Because… I think he might kill you and he ….he was the guy that tortured me." Dipper looked at Foster and he put his hand up and motioned it for her to go to him. She walked over to him and he hugged her and said "Why would he kill me I've only met him once." "Because… I think he's the reason I loved you so quick… and he's going to kill you to hurt me." "That would explain why we got together so fast but what if it's not that?" "Then we find out what it is…because I fell in love with you within 24 hours." "Oh well…are you having doubts about loving me?" "NO, GOD NO, I KNOW HOW I FEEL… it's just why did I feel like I knew you before." "Good point, I was scared you were going to say yes." Foster looked at Dipper and said even if this is some curse or spell or something I sort of don't want it to end, I really do love you." "I love you to Foster." Foster smiled and kissed him and said "but I need to figure out why someone would do that." "But Bill didn't look that intimidating he was a yellow triangle with an eye and a cane and hat." "Bill is a demon when he tortured me he used a human body to do it. He got stronger and is now in his own form." Dipper looked at Foster and said "well geez."

Dipper and Foster got up and walked to the kitchen. When they got there Wendy and Mabel were covered in food and the whole kitchen was a mess. Foster tried to contain her laughter but she couldn't and she broke down. Wendy and Mabel started laughing to. Dipper smiled a little and said "Mabel we got to go back before Stan sends Soos to get us." Mabel looked at Dipper and said "alright buzz kill, gee." Foster went up to Wendy and took off her plaid shirt and handed it to her. Wendy smiled and said "why don't you just keep it I got thousands more." Foster smiled and hugged Wendy and said bye. As Dipper, Mabel, and Foster walked back to the Mystery Shack Mabel grabbed Dipper and Fosters hand and connected them. She looked at Foster and smiled Foster smiled back but Mabel started to say something. She looked at Foster and said "I'm sorry Foster…" Foster looked at her and said "why are you sorry you didn't so anything." Mabel looked down and said "well… I was mad a Dipper and you and I told Candy you two are dating." "So?" Foster said with confusion. "Well Candy said that Dipper will be hers either way and she'll kill you if she has too, but she was being sarcastic." "Mabel she'll have to get in line, lots of people want me dead and if she thinks she can get my Dipper, tell her this, brings. it. on." Dipper chuckled and said "even if she tried I wouldn't leave Foster for anyone." Foster smiled at Dipper and kissed his cheek.

As they arrived at the Mystery Shack Foster let go of Dippers hand and ran to the front door. When she opened it she saw Grunkle Stan going through the merchandise and counting the money. He looked up at Foster and said "hey kid how is going." She smiled and said "Dipper and I are dating." He didn't look up he just kept counting his money and said "yeah uh huh" she then said "hey Dipper can you come over here and kiss me?" Dipper walked to the front door and said "sure" as they did Foster looked over at Stan who was still counting his money. Foster then had an idea she went over to Stan snatched the money and hid it behind her back. Stan looked up and said "FOSTER WHAT THE HELL THAT'S MY MONEY." She looked at Stan and said "I have to show you something." Stan looked at her with an annoyed face and said "what do you want." Foster grabbed Dipper by his collar and kissed him and he grabbed her face and kissed her back. Stan looked weirded out and said "yeah great can I have my money back now?" Foster gave him his money and said "what the…" Stan looked up and said "it was going to happen eventually, your pretty and Dippers a boy. So what were you expecting?" Foster looked at him and said "I was expecting a holy shit or something." Stan stopped counting his money and looked up and said "holy shit, there you happy?" Foster looked at Dipper, Dipper shrugged his shoulders and mouthed "I don't know." Foster turned around and grabbed Dipper's hand. When they were in the Kitchen she looked at Dipper and said "what the fuck, I was expecting something a little more like WOAH!" Dipper laughed and said "be happy he doesn't care." Foster nodded and said "I'm going to take a shower deuces." Dipper smiled and said "alright I'll meet you in bed", Foster smiled and said "alright babe see you then."

As Dipper walked upstairs he heard someone calling his name outside. As he walked out he saw Candy. Dipper rolled his eyes and walked over to her. Candy's eyes got big because all Dipper had on was boxer and a shirt. He looked at Candy and said "what do you want Candy?" Candy looked at Dippers face and said "I want you." Dipper looked at Candy and said "Candy I have a girlfriend and I love her very much. I can't be with you, you are just my friend." Candy got in Dipper's face and said "Dipper I'm not that easy to get rid of. Your girlfriend is going to have a rough time trying to get rid of me." Dipper looked at the ground and said "Candy it's late go home and sleep it off maybe you'll be over me tomorrow." Candy got mad and said "I WILL NEVER BE OVER YOU DIPPER PINES!" Dipper looked at her and said "Candy I have a girlfriend and I love her a whole lot, your one of my good friends. Let's keep it that way ok. Your super cool and really fun but Foster is….is my girl. I'm sorry Candy. I hope you can find someone just as awesome as your are." Candy looked down and Dipper started to feel bad. Being the good guy Dipper was he hugged Candy and said "I got to go take care of Mabel and Foster, night Candy." Candy was still in shock he even hugged her when Dipper was far away she whispered "I love you Dipper."

As Dipper started to walk upstairs he saw that the TV was on and he checked to see who was watching. Mabel looked up at him and said "I'm not going to sleep for another… 5 hours. So you and Foster have the rooms to yourself till then." Dipper smiled and said "alright thanks Mabel night love you." Mabel turned around and said "love you too Dipper." Dipper started going up the stairs but he heard Grunkle Stan call his name. Dipper walked to Stan's room but right as his hand touched the door knob Stan opened it and closed it shut behind him. Dipper looked in confusment and said "you called for me?" Stan handed Dipper a camera and said "you can have it, it's sort of broken but it's something right?" Dipper nodded and took the camera from Stan's hands and looked over it. It was an old Polaroid camera and it was dusty. Dipper thanked Stan and was about to walk away in till Stan said "how's Foster?" Dipper turned back around and said "great she's in bed right now." Stan smiled and said "treat that girl with respect alright, she's been through stuff." Dipper nodded and turned back around to walk to the attic.

When Dipper got there he saw Foster in his bed reading a book and writing it. He got closer and saw it was a journal. There were notes sticking out and papers looking like they were barely hanging on. When he got closer Foster looked up and smiled. Dipper looked at the book and said "what's that?" Foster looked back at the book and said "it's my Hunter Journal, every Hunter makes one just in case they have kids or if someone else needs it. It's like your Hunter bible, it's…. everything I've faced so far, I'm just writing in the dog now." Dipper nodded like he understood and said "can I see it?" Foster nodded and handed her journal to Dipper. Dipper looked through it and was surprised at how detailed the drawings were. He looked up from the book and said "Foster these are great, you killed all of these?" "Well with the help of my Uncle's. We traveled around and went to every state." Usually every place we went to had more than one monster." Dipper flipped to the next page and saw a picture of Foster with her Uncle Dean and some other guy in a trench coat. He turned the book to Foster and said "who's that?" Foster chuckled a little and said "that would be my Uncle Castiel, he's an angel, like a for real angel. He always comes when Dean ask him too. Dean claims he's not gay but sometimes they do some weird stuff. But then Dean will be with a girl and it's just confusing." Dipper traced Castiel's body shape with his finger and said "so if you called him here right now what are the chances of him coming?" "Well I am like his niece but chances are 50/50. He's always helping my Uncles kill something." Dipper studied Castiel's face and said "can you try anyway?" Foster looked at Dipper and said "Dipper I can try but there are no guarantees" Dipper looked up from the book and back to the camera. "Does he like pictures?" Foster crinkled her forehead and said "well we took one here but Dipper you can't exploide my Uncle. Just because I said he's an angel he might not have his wings." Dipper looked confused and Foster noticed and said "something happened." Dipper didn't ask questions and said "so how do you call him here?" "Well you have to pray, BUT JUST TO CASTIEL, DIPPER LISTEN TO ME LOTS OF ANGLES WANT ME DEAD BECAUSE DEAN, SAM, AND CASTIEL. WE CAN ONLY CALL CAS AND THAT'S IT." Dipper looked at Foster and said "I thought angles are good…" Foster looked at the bed and said "I did to, but Cas accidentally kicked them all out of Heaven, BUT HE DIDN'T KNOW WHAT HE WAS DOING! Cas really is a good guy. And all those angles want Dean and Sam because they have some sort of tablet. They want me because I know where It is and I'm close to them." Dipper looked back at the book and said "alright can we call him now?" Foster rolled her eyes and got on her knees. Dipper looked at her like she was crazy and Foster grabbed Dippers shirt and pulled him down. "Now Dipper I'm going to pray don't say anything just let me call for him alright?" "Alright" Foster closed her eyes and grabbed Dippers hand and said "Castiel I call for you I need help and I want to know if my Uncles are okay. Please Cas come to Gravity Falls." After that Foster got up like it was a normal day and sat back on the bed and opened her journal. Dipper looked around and said "now what?" "Dipper it takes a couple minutes for him to come here." Dipper looked confused and said "how many minutes?" "Dipper calm down and lay down just wait he'll come and if he doesn't he'll have a good reason for not coming." Dipper got up and jumped over Foster and laid next to the wall. Foster had the pen end in her mouth and was reading what she had wrote. Foster then put the book down and laid on her back and said "he's coming I can feel it." Dipper looked at her and Foster was looking at the ceiling. "How do you know he's coming?" "Because they kind of send something back saying I'm coming but it's like a feeling not a note." Dipper continued to look at Foster and said "well how does he come." "He just appears."


	6. Dreams and Nightmares

After waiting about 5 minutes Foster got up and turned around. When she did Castiel was standing there with his arms open. Foster ran to Cas and hugged him and said "how are you?" He looked own and smiled and said "I would be doing better if I wasn't being hunted but I'm good." Dipper got up and turned around. Cas looked at Foster and said "who's this?" "Don't worry Uncle it's just my boyfriend its ok he knows." "Why'd you tell him?" "Because a Hell Hound attacked here and I killed it and he wanted to know how I did." Cas looked amazed and said "YOU KILLED ONE ON YOUR OWN WHERE ARE THE SCRATCHES." Foster said "I had one under my eye and the other one on my right arm. But I poured lots of holy water on it and it healed." Castiel had a worried expression on his face and said "only angels can heal those, but I wasn't here someone else is looking over you." Foster wasn't worried she grabbed her Uncles hand and walked him to the bed. "It's fine Cas if they wanted to kill me they would have already." Cas looked at Foster and said "I'm sorry Dean and Sam left you." "It's fine they had a reason and it was a good one. I'm fine. But I do have a problem. When I first arrived I fell in love with him." She pointed to Dipper who was still in amazement that his girlfriend had an angel as an Uncle. "What's the problem there?" asked Castiel. "Well I fell in love with him within 24 hours and when we kissed it felt like I had known him my whole life." "That is odd, knowing you, you don't say I love you that quickly." "EXACTLY, so why did I say I loved him so fast? But his sister told me that they know Bill Cipher and knowing Bill I think he might have done it. I think he's going to kill Dipper because I love him so much." Cas looked serious and said "if Bills here you need to leave because he will defiantly kill you and the boy." Foster face got hard and she said "if he is here I intend to kill him and get this over with. But I don't know if I'm right it's just a hunch." Castiel got up and said "I'll try to figure it out but I have to goo Dean's calling for me." "WAIT, Cas how are Dean and Sam I really miss them." Cas smiled and bent down to whisper in her ear. "Dean and Sam really miss you too, they knew you would call me over so they gave me a message. They said that they loved you a lot and that they missed you too." Foster smiled, she started to cry and she hugged Castiel and told him good-bye. Before Cas left he walked over to Dipper and said "don't hurt my little girl Dipper, she's special." Dipper nodded and said "I would never hurt her, I love her too much." Cas nodded and turned around and closed his eyes. Cas disappeared. Foster walked to the bed and grabbed her journal. She flipped to a page with a picture of Dean, Sam, and her. Foster put the picture to her heart and cried. She really missed them. She missed how Dean would always hug her when she cried or when Sam would tell her it was okay when they had to leave. Foster's heart started to ached and she knew in her mind that she didn't know if she could go 5 years without them. Dipper held Foster and said "you'll see them soon." He grabbed the picture from her hands and put it back in the journal. Foster put her arms around Dipper and squeezed him.

After Foster was done crying she went to the bathroom and wiped her face. It was about 9:30. Foster didn't want to sleep she wanted to do something but she didn't know what it was yet. As Foster left the bathroom Dipper grabbed her and kissed her. Foster knew what she wanted she wanted to kiss Dipper. As he kissed her he moved to the bed and laid her down. He got on top and started to kiss her. Foster loved these moments. The moments she could share with Dipper. But Dipper was moving his hand under her shirt and Foster didn't want to move to fast. She grabbed Dippers hand and said "Dip I don't want to go to fast ok?" Dipper looked at her and smile and said "sorry." She smiled and said "Dipper its fine. Just…I want to wait okay?" Dipper nodded and said "why don't we go to sleep." Foster nodded in agreement and got up. She switched herself so she would be at the head of the bed. Dipper jumped on the other side and grabbed the blanket. He wrapped Foster in his arms and said "Stan gave me a camera we can take pictures now." Foster smiled and said "tomorrow we can go in the woods and take some." With that Dipper closed the lights and they both feel asleep.

When Foster closed her eye's she dreamt about Dipper being tied to a tree. She ran to him and she was covered in blood and her clothes were all ripped. Dipper was trying to say something to her but she couldn't hear him. Foster pulled a knife from her back pocket and started to cut off the ropes. But before she could cut his legs free something grabbed her from behind. She kicked and punched. But she couldn't get out. She also couldn't see who was holding her. She screamed and whatever was holding said "stop squirming, it'll be less painful when I kill you." Foster knew the voice, she knew exactly who it was. It was Bill and he was starting to hold her tighter. He then grabbed her shirt and started to rip at it. "Remember when I did this to you when we had our getaway together. When you sat in that chair and screamed but no one could hear you?" Foster could never remember what had fully happened because she had blocked most of it off. Foster stopped squirming and said "I will fucking kill you." Bill laughed and said "let's see who can kill who first. I think I'm winning because not only do I have you held in my hands right now. But I also have lover boy a couple feet away. He doesn't know it yet but I'm going to send a minion of mine to kill him." Foster started kicking again and screamed Dipper's name. She was scared he wouldn't hear her and he would die. She screamed louder and said "DIPPER THERE COMING FOR YOU GET OUT OF HERE! DON'T COME FOR ME GO…I." And before Foster could say anything else she felt a pain in her lower back going through her stomach. She looked down and Bill had stabbed her. She turned her neck and saw Bill laughing. Bill let go of Foster and she feel to her knees. But Foster didn't give up she grabbed the knife from her body and got up. Bill laughed and said "give up, your dying and I can see you coming at me with that knife." Foster started to limp and blood was drooling out of her mouth. Foster dropped the knife and grabbed her stomach. When she looked at her hand all she could see was red. Her whole hand was covered in blood. She turned around and saw Dipper on the floor bleeding. She limped over to him. She started to fall as she walked over. She got up and pushed herself to get to Dipper. But she fell again and started to crawl towards him. Dipper was just a couple feet away and Foster was bleeding out. She fell to the floor and Dipper was right next to her. Dippers eyes were closed and Foster knew he was dead. She grabbed his face and kissed his lips. But as she was kissing him her body stopped working and fell. When she fell she felt her heart stop and she took her last breathe. Her eyes closed and she was gone.

Foster woke up next to Dipper sweating. She put her ear to his chest and heard his heartbeat. She looked to the other side and saw Mabel curled up next to Waddles. Just when Foster was going to lay down she heard a noise down stairs. She got up and before her body left the bed he felt Dipper grab her hand. She looked over to him and he said "where you going it's like 3 in the morning." Foster was breathing hard and said "I heard something downstairs." Dipper got up and rubbed his eyes. He looked at Foster and saw she was pale, sweating, and was out of breathe. He grabbed her face and said "god what happened?" She looked at him and said "I'll explain later, we need to go check what's down there." Dipper nodded in agreement and got up. Foster grabbed her knife next to the bed and hid it behind her back. Dipper grabbed his bat he kept behind his bed. Dipper went in front of Foster and said "I don't want you to get hurt stay behind me." Foster looked at Dipper and said "but…" And before she could finish her sentence Dipper had already opened the door. Foster followed him downstairs and watched Dipper turn the corner. When they both saw what it was making the noise they both lowered their weapons. It was Soos eating food in the fridge. Foster called his name and said "Soos what are you doing here?" Soos turned around and said "I was hungry." Dipper and Foster walked back upstairs and laid back down. When they did Foster grabbed Dippers face and said "if Bill ever does anything to us run when I scream your name ok?" Dipper looked confused and said "why would I leave you?" "Because to Bill I'm already dead."


	7. Swimming WIth The Pines

Foster lifted her body off the bed and looked to her left to see if Dipper was there. Dipper was still there Mabel was still on the other side sleeping. Foster looked at the clock on the nightstand it said 7:10. Foster got off the bed but before she could Dipper grabbed her hand and said "babe where you going." Foster loved when Dipper was tired and he talked. It made his voice deep and more…sexy. She looked at him and said "probably on a walk want to come?" Dipper nodded and said "just give me a sec to wake up." Foster got off the bed and went to her suitcase which was in the corner. She opened it and took off her shirt and pants. She felt someone grab her from behind. It was Dipper and he was holding her. He whispered in her ear and said "I'm awake now." She giggled and bent down to grab a sweater and some shorts. Dipper still didn't let go of her but she didn't care. She loved when he held her. She put on her sweater with Dipper still holding her. She grabbed her shorts and put them on as well. She turned around so she was facing Dipper and said "babe go get ready so we can go." Dipper crinkled his eyebrows and said "give me a kiss first." Foster made a funny face and said "I swear I will after you brush your teeth." He laughed and let go of Foster and went to his dresser. As he started changing Foster went into the bathroom and started brushing her teeth. When she was done she waited for Dipper to get ready. When he was done brushing his teeth he grabbed Foster by her waist and said "now can I have my kiss? Foster laughed and kissed him. She grabbed his hand and walked him downstairs. When they got to the front door Dipper said "WAIT, I forgot the camera I'll be right back." Foster waited and when Dipper came back down he said "smile." Foster smiled and Dipper took the photo. When it was done and the picture came out Dipper looked at it and smiled. He said "that's a wallet picture." He took out his wallet and put her picture in the picture pocket. Right as Foster touched the door handle they both heard a "wait." They bothed turned around and saw Mabel trying to put her shoes on. She ran over to Foster and said "I'm liking the sweater." Foster smiled and said "let's go you big dork." Mabel laughed and they left.

As they started walking Mabel paused and said "Dipper is that a camera around your neck?" Dipper smiled and said "yeah I forgot I had it." Mabel grabbed the Polaroid camera from Dipper and said "take a picture with Foster. Dipper grabbed Foster by her waste and looked into her eyes. Foster smiled and looked into his eyes. Mabel grabbed the picture as it developed and shook it so it would come to color. Dipper reached his hand out but Foster snatched it and said "I want the picture of you since you have one of me." Dipper looked at Mabel and said "take another please." Mabel giggled and said "alright." But this time Dipper kissed Foster and Foster didn't expect it so she grabbed his face. Mabel took the picture and giggled when it was done developing. She handed it to Dipper and said "nice one bro-bro." Dipper laughed when he saw Fosters face in the picture. Her eyes were big and she was grabbing his face making his cheeks look like a chipmunk. Dipper looked up at Foster whose nose was turning red. Dipper smiled and said "I'm happy I still have that effect on you." Foster looked at him and said "what effect?" He laughed and said "your nose turning red, you haven't done that in a while." Foster smiled and said "well you're the only person that has that type of effect."

As they walked Foster started to think about Bill Cipher and if she would see him anytime soon. Dipper saw how focused Foster was so he let go of her hand and took off his shirt. He stood right in front of her and without knowing it Foster ran into his chest. She looked up and her cheeks and nose were starting to turn red. Dipper smiled at her and said "you looked focused, I wanted to mess with your train of thought." Foster smiled and took off her shirt and held it in her hands. Mabel saw both of them and said "EW DUDES I'M STILL HERE." Foster and Dipper laughed, but then Foster looked behind Dipper and saw the dock. When she did she took her pants off and ran. Dipper looked confused in till he looked behind him. He started to chase after Foster. When he reached her he grabbed her and jumped off the dock with her in his hands. Mabel was still walking. When she got to the dock she took off her shirt showing a bathing suit. Foster and Dipper rose up from the water and looked at Mabel. Mabel laughed and said "I KNEW WE WERE GOING TO THE DOCK HAHAHAH!" Dipper and Foster started laughing and looked at each other. Mabel took her pants off and ran off the dock into the water. She screamed "CANNON BALL!" And sank into the water. She came up for air and looked at Foster and Dipper who were now making out. She rolled her eyes and got out of the water. She then started running off the dock towards them and screamed "GOT YA SUCKAS!" When she hit the water a huge splash came and hit Dipper and Foster. They stopped kissing and looked at Mabel and Foster said "you wanna play like that, alright." Foster let go of Dipper and walked out of the water she started running off the dock and hit the water making a huger splash that got Dipper and Mabel wet. Mabel got out and said "Foster, Dip come here." They both got out of the water and went over to Mabel. Mabel grabbed the camera and told Dipper to take a picture of her and Foster jumping into the water. Dipper laughed and said "alright hurry up." Mabel grabbed Fosters hand and they both walked over the end of the dock. Mabel yelled as loud as she could and screamed "1,2,3 JUMP!" Foster and Mabel jumped and Dipper took the picture. When Mabel and Foster got out of the water they were both still holding hands and laughing. Dipper grabbed the photo and shook it. He looked at the picture and said "I love this picture because I get to stare at my girlfriends butt." Mabel looked at Dipper and said "EW!" Foster laughed and looked at the picture it came out perfect. Mabel looked up at Foster and said "I'm going to keep it alright." Foster smiled and said "only if you take a picture with me first." Mabel smiled and said "agreed." Dipper took the picture and looked at it he laughed and said "my two favorite brace-faces in the whole world." Foster and Mabel laughed and looked at the picture. "I'm keeping this one though." Said Foster. Mabel nodded with a huge smile and said "YAH BEST FRIENDS FOREVER."

As they walked back Foster looked at her watch it said 9:54. She looked at Dipper and said "we were at the lake for almost 3 hours." Dipper looked back at Foster and said "Geez it doesn't feel that way." Foster looked down at the floor and walked. Then she turned her head and saw Mabel dancing and spinning as they walked back. As they walked Foster pulled out the pictures they had taken. She let go of Dippers hand and as she looked through the pictures she started to think that maybe Gravity Falls was the light at the end of her tunnel.

As they reached the Mystery Shack Dipper told Foster that he had to go and do some chores for Stan and he would see her in a couple hours. Foster kissed him and he left. Mabel was already inside and when Foster heard glass break she decided that Mabel was playing with her grappling hook. Foster went inside and saw Wendy reading a magazine. Wendy put her magazine down and said "hey kid what's going on." Mabel laughed and said "nothing much just making out with Dipper all the time." Foster looked at Mabel and smiled. Wendy took Foster to the side and said "I think we should have the talk." Foster looked confused and said "what "talk?" Wendy leaned against the wall and said "the sex talk." Foster's face turned into a disgusted face and she said " WE HAVEN'T HAD SEX YET!" Wendy pulled her shoulders down and said "thank god, because I didn't know what else to say. And you're only like 13. And you've only been here for like 2 or 3 weeks." Foster looked at Wendy and said "thanks for the "help" I guess and I've only been here for 3 weeks." Wendy patted Foster on the back and said "so what are you gonna do today since Dipper has to do stuff for Stan?" "I don't know yet, I think I'll hang out with Mabel." "Mabel's gone she went with Candy and Grenada." "Oh crap well can I chill here with you?" "Yeah sure I don't do anything anyway." Wendy grabbed Foster by her wrist and said "I got something to show you!" Foster followed Wendy to the roof. When the got to the top Wendy smiled and said "this is my hang out spot." Wendy then said "hey I can call my friends and we can all chill out" Foster looked at Wendy and said "well whatever, i guess." Wendy took out her phone and dialed a number. Wendy went to a side of the roof hangout and started talking. Foster sat down in the chair and looked at the view. She was shocked of how good the view actually was. Her thoughts were interrupted when Wendy said " hey come on their here." Wendy jumped on the trees and glided down on them. She yelled for Foster to come down. Foster grabbed onto the tree and climbed down. She ran to the car and jumped inside. Wendy patted Foster on the back and said "meet my friends Tambry, Thompson, Nate and Lee." All her friends turned around and said "sup what's your name?" "I'm Foster nice to meet you guys." Wendy rolled her eyes when she turned around "oh and that's Robbie he's a doushe." Foster laughed and looked at Robbie. Lee turned around and said "who is she your sister?" Wendy looked at Foster and said "we could be related huh? All that's missing is the hair, cloths, hat, and eyes." Wendy looked at Lee and said "no she's…my cousin." Foster looked at Wendy and Wendy winked at her.


	8. A Day With Wendy

As they drove Wendy nudged Foster's arm and said "they're going to take us to this rad place. But it's abandoned so don't be scared." Foster laughed and said "scared, you serious?" Wendy smiled at Foster and said "atta girl!" As they pulled up Foster looked through the window. It was an abandoned hospital. It was called Gravity Falls Care center. Foster thought this place would be crawling with Buruburu's. Buruburu's are ghost's that had died in a terrifying manner. They infect others with their fear. But usually only people who have a habit of terrorizing others. Foster looked around the car and remembered these were all teen-agers. They terrorize each other. Foster didn't know what to do if any of these kids got infected. But she had her Hunters journal just in case she needed to check.

As they walked out Foster ran ahead and checked the perimeter. When she ran back all of them looked at her like she was crazy. Foster smiled nervously and said "oh…I…was…looking for the bathroom." They nodded and said "let's go."

As they walked inside Foster looked cautiously around. She tried to hide her worry but there was a good chance something bad was here. And if it was a Buruburu then she would have to deal with 6 of them. Foster knew she wouldn't be infected because terrorizing people wasn't a habit of hers. Her Uncle Sam always told her "were trying to save people not scar them for life." But her Uncle Dean would say "we're just having some fun!" Foster remembered her Uncle Dean being infected and knowing how hard it was to get him back. She had the Buruburu in her Hunters journal but only a little bit on it because Dean always got embarrassed and would change the subject. As the teenagers walked inside they started to throw things at the windows. Foster put her hand on her knife and walked in. Wendy looked at Foster and said "alright calm down what are you doing?" "Just scratching my back." Wendy shook her head up and down slowly and looked at Robbie. Robbie was a few feet back and looking at Foster. Wendy stood in front of Foster to cover Robbie's sight. "Don't even think about it Robbie she belongs to Dipper." Foster turned around and saw Wendy's back to her. Wendy was covering any sight of Foster from Robbie and yelling at him. Robbie then said "how'd that dork get her?" Wendy got even madder and started screaming. The other teens were too far ahead to hear them. Wendy yelled "ROBBIE DIPPERS A GREAT GUY! AND FOSTER'S TOO GOOD FOR YOU ANYWAY! FOSTER AND DIPPER ARE IN LOVE AND IF YOU MESS WITH THEM I WILL FUCK YOU UP!" Robbie went in Wendy's face and said "so what if I do." Robbie pushed Wendy and grabbed Foster by her waist. Foster tried pushing Robbie but he wouldn't budge. Wendy got up and ran at Robbie trying to push him down. But all she did was hurt his side. Foster looked away from Robbie and started to shake her head. Wendy started to hit Robbie and punch his shoulders. But Robbie wouldn't budge. Robbie grabbed Foster's face and said "I will have you." Foster then knew what she had to do. She kneed Robbie right in his crouch. He let go of her and held himself. Wendy grabbed Foster and they both ran outside. Wendy was still holding Foster's hand. When they got to a safe area Wendy set Foster down. Foster felt out of breathe and her side was hurting where Robbie was holding her. Wendy lifted up Foster's shirt up and looked at her side. Her side was bleeding. Wendy took her flannel off and started to wipe away Foster's blood. When Wendy studied her side she saw nail impressions. She moved Foster so the wound would open a little more. When she did it looked like the cuts were pretty deep. Wendy looked at Foster and said "hey you ok?" Foster nodded and said "I'm fine just grab me rubbing alcohol and band-ages." Wendy nodded and said "I'll be back in about 10 minutes just stay here." Foster chuckled and said "I got nowhere else to go." Wendy smiled and ran to the nearest gas station.

As Foster sat there she could feel the sting of her cuts and she started to grab Wendy's flannel and tie it as hard as she could around her body. She waited and waited and soon she heard footsteps. But it didn't sound like Wendy's, Wendy's were light and nice. These footsteps were heavy and deep sounding. Foster started to slide herself behind a bush hoping it wasn't Robbie. As she did the pain was increasing. When Foster thought she was hiding good enough she sat still. She waited for the person to come closer. She put her hands on the back of her pants ready to grab her knife. When the figure came closer she saw it was Robbie. Foster took out her knife and stayed quite. Robbie was saying something. When he got closer she could hear what he was saying. He was saying "Foster you have to come out sometime. I've been following your trail of blood. Sorry for that I just needed you to cooperate." Foster slowly got up making sure she wasn't making any noise. The pain didn't matter anymore what mattered was now. She had to get revenge on Robbie. Just when Foster was going to jump out and hit Robbie she thought of her Uncles. Uncle Sam would say "revenge is good but you need to think of the consequences. Sometimes it's better to leave it alone." But then Foster would see her Uncle Dean and he would say "get that son-of-a bitch. He made blood spill now its pay back." Foster was confused on what she should do. So she stayed quiet and waited for Robbie to pass by. When he did she tensed down and put her knife back in her pants. But before Foster could move another step Robbie came up behind her and said "thought I couldn't notice Wendy's flannel sticking out." Foster's face burned with anger but she couldn't move. Robbie had her hands behind her back and her feet wouldn't help with anything. Robbie grabbed Fosters butt and said "I wonder what Dipper would do if he were here." Foster bit Robbie's hand over her mouth and said "HE'D FUCKING KILL YOU!" Robbie tisked and said "Dipper's a wimp, why don't you be with a real man?" Foster laughed and said "HE'S MORE OF A MAN THAN YOU ARE!" Robbie put his hand back on her mouth and said "sure babe." He moved Foster's hair away from her neck and smelled her neck. Foster started to squirm and kick but Robbie wouldn't let go. She moved her legs out but she couldn't move him. Robbie started to kiss her neck and Foster started to kick harder now. But Foster stopped struggling. Because she could hear Wendy's footsteps. Robbie smiled and said "smart move." Wendy saw what was happening and slowly sneaked up behind Robbie. Who was still kissing Foster's neck. When Wendy was close enough she raised the huge bottle of glass alcohol and smashed it on Robbie's head. Robbie fell to the floor. Wendy went in front of Foster and said "hey kid you alright?" Foster nodded in agreement and said "where's the alcohol?" Wendy looked at Robbie and said "sorry I smashed it on his head." Foster nodded and said "that's ok, do you have the band-ages?" Wendy nodded yes and handed Foster the band-ages. Foster unwrapped Wendy's flannel and lifted her shirt. Wendy grabbed her shirt and held it up. Foster started to wrap the band-age around her body. When she was done she handed Wendy her flannel and said "thanks man." Wendy smiled and said "anytime kid, maybe next time we won't invite Robbie." Foster hugged Wendy and with tht they walked back to the Mystery Shack.


	9. Falling Apart

It was about nigh-time and Dipper was coming home he saw a note from Foster saying "Go to the dock xoxo." Dipper smiled and read the back it said "8:30" He started to get ready because it was 8:15. Foster got home right as Dipper left she saw a note and flowers on the bed. It said "Meet me at the dock at 8:30" Foster looked at her watch and saw it said 8:25. Foster grabbed the pictures she took with him and Mabel. She also grabbed the flowers and note and then ran out the door. As Dipper walked on the Dock he couldn't find Foster. He looked around and then he felt a tap on his shoulder. As he turned around he saw Candy in a dress. He looked at her confused and said "what are you doing here?" She smiled and said "I wrote that note silly." Dipper looked at Candy and said "well I'm going back home." Candy grabbed Dippers collar and kissed him. Dipper pushed his back trying to avoid it but it happened. He then heard a thud at the top of the Dock. It was Foster she dropped the flowers and a tear rolled down her face. Dipper pushed Candy which who was laughing. Dipper ran to Foster and grabbed her hand and said "I swear it wasn't what it looks like!" Foster turned around and said "WHAT THE HELL DIPPER! I TRUSTED YOU, I LOVED YOU, I KISSED YOU!" Foster started crying hard and she started wiping her eyes so she could see him. Foster grabbed the photo of her and Dipper looking at each other and ripped it right down the middle. She threw a side of the picture on the floor thinking it was Dipper's side. Dipper tried to say something but Foster ran away. She ran to the only place she knew no one would tell if she cried. She ran to Wendy's house. Dipper fell to his knees and grabbed the picture Foster had ripped. He flipped it over only to see Foster's beautiful face on the other side. He held it to his heart and a tear rolled down his face. He felt someone grab his shoulder. It was Candy, Dipper's body felt warm and he got up and tuned around he looked at Candy and said "you know what Candy fuck you. I love her and you broke us up." Candy tried to say something but Dipper kept going "if you really cared about me you would have let me love Foster." And with that Dipper walked away with the picture still held to his heart.

When Foster had gotten to Wendy's house she knocked on the door. She tried to make herself look presentable but her heart was hurting her body ached. She wanted to fall to the floor. Her head was reeling through all her memories of Dipper. Someone finally opened the door it was Crazy Dan. He asked what was wrong but Foster tried her best to smile and said "may I speak with Wendy?" Her smile hurt she didn't wanna smile. Dan let her in and said " just go to her." Foster walked in and knocked on Wendy's door. Wendy opened and saw Foster crying. She grabbed her and said "hey, hey what's wrong?" Foster was crying so hard she was starting to shake. She held on to Wendy and said "HE WAS KISSING ANOTHER GIRL!" Foster couldn't hold herself up anymore. She fell to the floor and sat there. Last time Foster had cried like this she was holding her dead mother. Wendy grabbed Foster's arm and put it over her head and landed on her shoulder. She then put her arm's under Foster's knee's and picked her up and closed the door with her foot. She laid Foster down on her bed. Foster was still crying and she couldn't breathe. Foster held Dipper's picture to her heart and cried harder. Her hands were shaking and her whole body was shaking. She sat there and cried and Wendy didn't stop her. Wendy knew it was best for Foster to just cry it out. Foster's eyebrows went in and her eye's looked down. She felt her whole body melt and her heart as well. She didn't wanna move. She didn't want to live she wanted to sit down somewhere. Somewhere where she could scream and let it out. Somewhere where her heart wasn't broken. Foster had never felt this way. Her heart was shattered. She couldn't do anything. Her whole peripheral slowed down. She looked at the wall and laid there. She felt hopeless and stupid, stupid for loving someone so fast. But she couldn't handle it. She just fell in love with him. She felt Wendy get in bed next to her and flip her over so she was looking at her. She wiped Foster's tear with her sleeve and said "come here kid." Foster went into Wendy's arms and cried. Wendy softly pushed Foster's hair back and kept saying softly "it will be okay." Foster knew that she was safe at this moment. That she was with someone who cares. She slept at Wendy's that night.

Dipper was at the Mystery Shack. He walked up the stairs and slowly removed his clothes till he was just in his under wear and his shirt. He laid in bed and sat there with Foster's picture to his heart. He turned to the wall and started to cry. He started to cry harder and harder. His heart was breaking because Foster was always his glue. He's legs hurt and his head and arms did as well. He felt weak, he felt like he was dead but still breathing. He heard the door open then close and lock. He heard Mabel's voice say "bro-bro what happened?" He felt Mabel touch his shoulder. And at that moment her touch broke his whole body. He didn't want to move or anything. He explained what happened. And Mabel said "do you need a hug?" Dipper nodded and without thinking he go up and held his sister. She was rubbing his back and saying "it's okay." They sat like this for a while in till Dipper let go and said "night Mabel, love you." Mabel said it back and with that they fell asleep.

The next day was the day Foster had to go back to the Mystery Shack. She was still in Wendy's arms. Wendy was still sleeping so Foster got up and wrote a note saying "thanks for being there Wendy-Foster." Foster grabbed her picture of Dipper and walked home still holding it to her heart. When she got there she walked upstairs and opened the attic door. So it wouldn't make noise. She then slowly walked over to Dipper's bed and grab her stuff. She looked at Dipper and started to cry. She walked out with her bag. She walked to another room in which Dipper had told her that Mabel and him had fought for. She dropped her stuff and laid down on the couch. She looked at the ceiling and felt her body melt. She then fell to the floor. She sat there and cried. She heard someone come out of the attic. Foster grabbed her bag and put on Dippers shirt and started to cry as she smelled it. She got up to get food for herself to last the day. When she did she had forgotten someone had come out of the attic. She opened the fridge and grabbed bread and 2 bottles of water. She turned around and saw Dipper. He looked at her and saw she was wearing his shirt. She had nothing else on but his shirt. His nose was burning. He saw her hand was holding something to her heart. And he could tell it was his picture. He then saw her face. Her face made him want to beat himself. He saw her eyes were blood shot red and he could tell she was crying hard. At that moment Dipper's heart hurt even more he felt like he had just killed her something.

Foster was standing there looking at Dipper who was red faced. He was starting cry and she wanted to help him. She put her hand up and lifted her foot to walk over to him and help. But she remembered what he did and she walked backwards and dropped her food and ran to her room.

Dipper was still standing there. His tears falling to the floor. And soon Dipper fell to the floor. He sat there crying and shaking. Foster could hear him in the other room crying and it killed her to just sit there and listen. She walked to the door and opened it a little to look at Dipper. She saw him on the floor crying into his hands with the picture of her in front of him. She wanted so badly to walk out and kiss him. She fell to the floor and hit her knee and the door making a noise. Dipper looked up and saw Foster sitting there staring at his picture. He saw her crying and her tears were dropping on the picture. He sat there and stared at her. She just there holding his picture and staring at it. He then saw her bring it up to her face and kiss it. In that moment Dipper wanted that strawberry taste again. He wanted to kiss her. So Dipper got up and walked to the door. He opened it and saw Foster look up at him and then look down. He knew he would have to grab her. So that's what he did he grabbed her and set her down on the rug. He then laid next to her facing her. Foster was just staring at the ceiling with the picture to her heart. She heard Dipper quietly whisper "I love you do you love me still?" Foster was still looking at the ceiling and said very very quietly "I never stopped."


	10. Sweet and Bitter

As we laid there I could feel Dipper's breathing on the side of my neck. It was warm and gentle. I wanted to turn around and grab him and kiss him. But instead I got up and walked out. When I did he still laid there. I went into the kitchen and cleaned up the food I had dropped. I heard the door to the Mystery Shack open. I assumed it was Wendy and I ran into my new room and rummaged through my stuff to find pants. Dipper turned around and watched me. I found pants and wiggled them on. I then grabbed a blue and black flannel and put it on. I ran out the room and went outside to see if it was Wendy. It was and Wendy saw Foster. Foster ran up to her and hugged her. Wendy smiled and said "you okay buddy?" Foster looked up and said "not really, I literally just laid on a floor with Dipper, while I was looking up at a ceiling and he watched me." Wendy smiled and said "honestly Foster I was thinking about it and Dipper loves you he would have never kissed another girl. Did you ever think that girl had kissed him?" Foster looked confused and nodded no. Wendy looked at Foster and said "well kid maybe that's what happened. Dipper just isn't that kind of guy. He loves you, or at least it looked like he loves you." "How could you tell?" "Just between you and me Dippers a wimp Foster. But when you were here he was protective. He wanted to protect you and make sure you were okay." Foster smiled and said "but what if you aren't right Wendy?" Wendy smiled and said "if I'm not then come back crying to my house I'll take care of you." Foster hugged Wendy tighter and said "thank you Wendy." Foster thought "I hope your right Wendy." As she walked away. Foster went back to the room and closed the door behind her. She locked it and walked over to Dipper who was still on the floor holding the picture to his heart. But she stopped herself and went to her luggage first. She opened it and grabbed out tape. She then walked over to Dipper and grabbed his hand. She waited for Dipper to respond. She then felt him hold her hand and she pulled him up. Foster was sitting with her legs crossed and she then said. "okay Dipper I still love you and I really need to know this okay?" Dipper nodded and then Foster said "Dipper did she kiss you?" Dipper smiled and said "YES! YES!" Foster smiled out of relief and said "alright good. What's her name?" Dipper looked at Foster confused and said "it was Candy." Fosters eyes widened and she looked mad. Dipper then said "I had a note on my bed saying come to the dock and it was signed with your name. I went and waited a while." And then Candy popped out and kissed me." Foster then said "I had a note with flowers and it said "meet you at the docks and it was signed with your name Dipper!" Dipper then said "I would never kiss Candy. I love you to much." Foster smile out of relief and closed her eyes. But before she could open them up again she felt Dippers lips on hers. She loved this, she loved him. She wanted him at this moment. But she stopped him and said "I gotta do something she grabbed her picture and Dippers picture and walked to her tape. She then taped it together. She turned back to Dipper and said "do you know where Candy lives?" Dipper said "no only Mabel would know that she's in her room playing with Waddles." Foster walked out of the room and Dipper followed. Foster rushed up the stairs and opened the door. Mabel looked up at Foster and said "woah lady calm down." Foster looked pissed and said "where's Candy live?" Mabel didn't ask any questions and answered. Foster walked out and grabbed Dippers arm. She then rushed downstairs. She bursted out the door and made Wendy jumped. She looked at Dipper and motioned at what the heck? Dipper shrugged and followed her. Wendy put down her magazine and followed them. Wendy asked Dipper where they were going and Dipper said "Candy's house." Wendy's eyes widened but she didn't stop Foster.

Foster started running and Dipper and Wendy ran after her. Foster turned and was looking face to face with Candy's house. Foster walked up to the door and knocked hard on it. Candy opened it and said "ew Dipper's slut bag." Foster smiled and said "I actually came to apologize for Dippers behavior." Candy looked confused and said "really?" "FUCK NO!" Foster grabbed Candy by her hair and pulled her out of her house. Dipper and Wendy just sat by the sidewalk and watched. Dipper than said "man I love that chick." Foster threw Candy to the floor and started punching her in the face. Candies face started to swell and her noise was bleeding. Candy got up and punched Foster in the face. Foster laughed and said "do it again I dare you." Candy threw another punch and Foster dogged it and upper-cutted her face. Candy fell back and started to curl in a ball. Foster started to walk away but Candy then said "Fuck you and Dipper." Foster turned around and kicked Candy. "STAY. THE. FUCK. AWAY. FROM. DIPPER." Candy stayed on the floor and didn't say anything. Foster wiped the blood dripping from her mouth and walked to Dipper and Wendy. Wendy and Dipper looked up at her with wide eyes. Dipper got up and looked at Foster's face. She was about to say something but Dipper kissed her before she could. When he took his lips off hers she smiled and said "just defending our honor." Dipper smiled and said "and you looked good while doing it." Wendy watched them and smiled. She saw in Dippers face how much he loved her. She looked at Foster and could tell Foster would do anything for Dipper. Wendy smiled and got up and said " alright love birds lets head out."


	11. WADDLES IS MISSING

As they walked they backed to the Mystery Shack Foster was looking down. She was thinking about how Candy was still fighting when she had lost. Blood was still dripping off of Fosters face. Dipper stopped and grabbed her face gently to look at her he said "what's wrong now?" "Nothing I'm just thinking." Dipper shrugged and they started walking again. As they opened the door to the Mystery Sack they saw Mabel run out. Mabel looked mad, like someone took Waddles mad. Foster grabbed her arm and said "what's wrong?" "SOMEONE TOOK WADDLES!" "Shit I was dead on." Said Foster. Foster was still holding Mabel's arm and said "alright anybody want him?" "NO!" "Does anybody hate you?" "No…WAIT Pacifica!" Mabel's eyes enlarged and she grabbed Fosters hand and said "I'M BORROWING HER DIPPER!" Dipper let go and watched Foster get dragged by Mabel. Foster looked back and shrugged. Dipper just shook his head and smiled.

As Mabel walked she whispered things under her breathe. I walked in front of her and said "MABEL WAIT A SEC! You need to get all the answers before just going. What if she doesn't have Waddles?" "FOSTER GET OUT OF MY WAY!" "NO! WE NEED TO SEE FIRST!" Mabel stood there looking at Foster and rolling her eyes. Mabel knew she wasn't getting through so she said "alright what?" "Mabel did anybody come to the Mystery Shack while we were gone?" "Yeah, Candy." "That's impossible I just beat her up." "Well she looked beat up but also out of breathe. She might have run here after you were done." "Oh that would make sense. Alright why was Waddle's outside?" "Because Grunkle Stan said that if I didn't put him outside to use the bathroom we would get rid of him." Foster was collecting all the info she could. She then said "we can go to Pacifica's, but you can't do anything to her in till we find out if she has Waddles." Mabel nodded in agreement and started running. Foster started running after her and soon they arrived at Pacifica's. When they did Mabel walked right up to the door. Foster grabbed Mabel and tugged her back. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" "GETTING MY PIG BACK!" Foster calmed her voice hoping that Pacifica didn't hear them. "Mabel if you go over there she won't let you in her house to check. Does Pacifica know who I am?" "I don't know because Pacifica likes Dipper and you and Dip are together." Foster thought and said "do you have a ben and a notepad?" Mabel reached into her sweater pocket and grabbed out a pen and a notepad. "Mabel why do you have these things?" Mabel looked at Foster and shrugged. Foster walked out from where they were hiding and knocked on the door. Pacifica opened it and said "what do you want?" Foster thought and said "I'm here for the insurance, I have to check your house for any bad spots." Pacifica rolled her eyes and opened her door enough where Foster could walk in. Foster looked everywhere in the house but it was huge. Foster went into the living room then to the kitchen. When she was in the kitchen she noticed how messy it was. Then she walked up stairs into Pacifica's room. When she opened the door there were pictures of Dipper everywhere. Foster almost laughed but she held it for the sake of Mabel. But when Foster saw a picture of Dippers head glued to a body builders body she cracked. She started laughing and sat down on Pacifica's bed so she wouldn't fall. Pacifica ran in and said "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING! SHUT UP!" Foster could barely breathe. She looked up at Pacifica and said "me and Dipper are really good friend." Pacifica's face turned red and she said "what kind of friends?" Foster knew that Pacifica always treated Mabel like crap she decided to tell her so it would hurt. Foster looked at Pacifica smiling and said "well the kind that sleep together and kiss." Pacifica's face turned red and she screamed "WHAT YOU'RE THE NEW GIRL DATING DIPPER!" Foster smiled a sarcastic smile and said "yup, and we love each other a whole lot." Pacifica grabbed Foster by her arm and led her downstairs. Pacifica then screamed "DIPPER WILL LOVE ME SOME DAY!" Foster cringed her face and said "yeah the day that you become attractive." Pacifica threw Foster out and said "stay away from Dipper. My grandfather discovered this town. I can make you disappear." Foster laughed and went right in Pacifica's face and said "honey why don't you try."

Pacifica slammed the door and locked it. Mabel ran out of the bushes and said "how'd it go is Waddles in there?" Foster looked at Mabel and said "no sorry but her room was filled with pictures of Dipper." Mabel laughed and said "are you serious?" Foster laughed and said "I'm dead serious dude!" Mabel started to laugh and she grabbed Fosters leg and said "I CAN'T STOP!" Foster helped Mabel up and said "I know what a creep." Then they heard a window open. It was Pacifica's window and she was yelling at them. But Foster and Mabel ran before they could here anything. Foster stopped running after she thought it was a safe distance. Mabel fell and got up and laughed. She said "ouch I fell." Foster looked at her with a huge smile and said "you alright?" Mabel nodded yes and they went to Candies house.

When they arrived Candy was in her front yard playing with Waddles. She looked up and said "Gee took you 2 a while to get here." Mabel's eyes widened she ran to Waddles and pushed Candy. Candy fell to the floor and got up. And said "what the hell Mabel get away from MY pig." Mabel got up with Waddles In her hand and decked Candy in the face. Mabel looked at her hand and kissed it while saying ow. Mabel started to walk towards Foster in till Candy grabbed her hair. Mabel got dragged back and dropped Waddles. Waddles ran to Foster and hid behind her leg. Foster ran to help Mabel. But Candy said "I would have to bring a partner out if you came into the fight." Foster laughed and said "why don't you then." Right when Foster said that she kicked Candies leg. Candy let go of Mabel and held her leg. Candy then screamed "G I NEED HELP!" When she said that Grenda stepped out from the house. Grenda then came running full force into Foster. Foster got ready to fight. Mabel was right next to Foster and was ready as well. Foster waited for Grenda. Grenda finally shoved Foster to the ground. Foster got up quick and punched Grenda in the face. Grenda fell and Foster got on top and started to punch her. But Grenda grabbed Foster by her hair and pulled her down. Grenda got on top of her and started punching. Fosters lip started to bleed and soon her nose did to. Foster kneed Grenda in her crotch and Grenda fell to the side. Foster got on Grenda and pinned her hands with her knees. Foster then started punching Grenda in the face in till she was passed out. But when Foster looked over to see how Mabel was doing she saw Mabel was pinned and her whole face was bleeding. And in that moment Fosters rage pushed through her. Foster ran full force into Candy and tackled her. She had her pinned like Grenda. Foster started to punch Candy in till her face looked more worse than Grenda's. Foster kept punching even after candy was passed out. She heard someone behind her scream stop. When she looked behind her she saw the neighbor coming out of the house. The neighbor had the phone to her ear. Foster lifted Mabel off the ground and started running she called for Waddles and they both ran back to the Mystery Shack.


	12. Just an Ordinay Human

Foster looked down at Mabel's face. Foster started to worry because it was really bad. Foster started to sprint and she almost fell a couple of times. But as Foster ran she saw something dripping. She had forgotten her face was bleeding too. Her nose and lip were bleeding. But this all left her mind when she saw the Mystery Shack. She kept looking up and down to see if Mabel was ok. Mabel was trying to say something but Foster was too focused on trying to keep Mabel awake and alive. As Foster opened the door she saw that Wendy and Dipper were at the counter watching t.v. When they looked up they saw Foster crying over Mabel's body while blood dripped off Foster's face. Foster looked up and said "Candy had Waddles. Mabel grabbed Waddles. Candy pulled hair. I punched Candy. Grenda attacked me. I knocked out Grenda and Candy was knocking out Mabel. I attacked Candy and she is passed out. Wendy and Dipper looked at Foster in confusment. But they quickly grabbed Mabel and took her into the extra room. Wendy wiped off the desk I the corner because the couch had Foster's bag on it. Foster sat down Mabel on the table and said "I'm sorry Mabel." Foster kept repeating this. Dipper grabbed Foster and said "alright we need to go get Band-Aids and clean up your face while Wendy wipes Mabel's face, okay?" Foster was still looking at Mabel and she was sobbing and sniffling. She then said "I'm sorry Dipper. I didn't know Candy would grab her. I didn't know Grenda was there." Dipper grabbed her face and said "it's okay. It wasn't your fault all you did was stick up for Mabel." Foster looked back at Mabel and Wendy. Wendy looked up and half smiled at Foster. Foster tried to smile back but the best she could do was lift her eyebrows. Dipper grabbed Foster by her hand and led her to the bathroom where they kept the Band-Aids. Foster sat on the toilet seat and said "where's Stan?" Dipper was under the sink grabbing the stuff while saying "he's probably at the strip club getting a lap dance right now." Foster smiled a bit and said "when will he be home." Dipper got up with his arms filled with medical supplies and said " he doesn't come home on those type of days, if you get what I'm putting down." Foster looked grossed out and said "yeah okay gross lets go." Foster followed Dipper into the room Mabel was in. When Foster saw Mabel's face with all the blood gone she wanted to cry. Her eye was swelled shut her lip was ripped on the right side and gushing blood. Her other cheek had a scratch like someone had slapped her in the face with long nails. Mabel tried to smile when she saw Foster. Foster was looking over her while she was laying down. Foster was crying and still freaking out. Mabel got up and looked at Foster who was still looking down. Mabel grabbed her face so it was looking up and wiped her tears. She tried at a smile but got a squashed weird looking face. She hugged Foster and said "Foster it isn't you fault. You helped me, your amazing and I love you." Foster smiled and said "I love you too Mabel but…" Fosters words trailed off and she was lost in her mind. Why was this happening to her what was this about. Why the Dipper love, why was Grenda and Candy acting like this. Was it something she did is this her fault. Foster finally came to a conclusion. If she hadn't have shown up everything would have been just fine.

When Foster let go of Mabel she said "I'm sorry you guys, I'm sorry Wendy for making you have to fight Robbie like that. I'm sorry because I know you still love him. I'm sorry Mabel for making you look like this. For making a mess. If I wasn't with Dipper she wouldn't have taken Waddles." Foster turned and looked at Dipper whose face was serious his eyebrows were creased in the middle and then he said "what are you saying?" Foster looked down and said "And finally… I'm sorry Dipper, I'm sorry for putting you in danger and making you love me. I'm sorry you've fallen in love with such a bad and broken person." Dipper shook his head and said once again "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!" Dipper's eyes were starting to water. "I'm saying that maybe if I never showed up none of you would be where you're at. Dipper I'm just a disease whatever I touch or where ever I go I kill what's beautiful around me." Dipper started to shake his head harder and screamed NO! Foster continued " all those bad choices you made mean nothing, because good people just make bad decisions. I'm scary and broken. You're still beautiful, growing, you have so much going for you. Dipper….I'm already dead. Look at me, I'm only 13 and I've been through…a lot. I'm not a super hero…I'm just an ordinary human" As Dipper was walking up to her to hug her to his chest Foster ran past him. She ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Foster grabbed her plaid overcoat off. She heard Dipper running up the stairs. Dipper started to hit the door and scream "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! PLEASE COME OUT! PLEASE DON'T…PLEASE!" His words turned into mumbles his sobs were making his words come out disoriented. He was crying so hard that he fell to the floor. He then got back up and started to run into the door attempting to break it. He then kicked it and the door flung open. He saw Foster on the floor. She was bleeding from her wrist. He grabbed her arms and looked at her wrist. He started crying and said 'WHAT DID YOU DO! WHAT DID… NO FOSTER WHY!" Foster's vision was getting blurry she smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek. But before she closed her eyes she saw something behind Dipper. It had wings and was ….it was an angel. Her vision got a little better as she concentrated. It was Castiel she say his lips move and then he was out. But she could have sworn he said "maybe it's time you both knew."


End file.
